1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk drive in which a disk or a disk cartridge holding a disk, can be selectively placed without difficulty.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive, which reads or writes information, can be classified into a slot-in type, in which a disk is inserted, and a disk cartridge type, in which a disk cartridge holding a disk is inserted, according to the format of a recording medium.
Although the disk drive performs the same reading or writing operations with respect to a disk or a disk cartridge, a tray in which the disk or the disk cartridge is placed is formed differently due to different structures of the disk and the disk cartridge. However, this results in increased manufacturing costs. Therefore, a disk drive, which is capable of selectively accommodating a disk or a disk cartridge is required.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an example of a tray in which a disk or disk cartridge is selectively accommodated. FIG. 2 is a drawing illustrating a disk which is caught between a tray 10 and a disk cartridge holder 14.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first seating portion 11 in which a 120 mm disk (not shown) is accommodated, and a second seating portion 12 in which a 80 mm disk (not shown) is seated, are installed in an upper surface of a tray 10. A third seating portion 13 in which a disk cartridge (not shown) holding a disk is seated, is also installed in the tray 10.
Additionally, a disk cartridge holder 14 capable of sliding in the arrow direction and fixing the disk cartridge (not shown) to the third seating portion 13, is installed in the upper surface of the tray 10. The disk cartridge holder 14, which is supported by a spring 16, receives an elastic force in a direction opposite to an insertion direction of the disk cartridge.
An opening hole 17 is also formed in the tray 10. The opening hole 17 has a width W to allow access by a spindle motor (not shown) which rotates a disk, and to allow an optical pickup device (not shown) which reads or writes information, to slide in a direction radial to the disk.
Referring to FIG. 2, it is preferable that a 120 mm disk D is placed horizontally onto the first seating portion 11 when placed by a user, but the disk D may be placed slantly onto the first seating portion 11.
In this case, the disk D may become caught between the disk cartridge holder 14 and the opening hole 17 because the width W of the opening hole 17 is large.
If this occurs, an information recording plane of the disk D may be scratched. In addition, as the disk D slides to a main frame 20 while being caught between the disk cartridge holder 14 and the opening hole 17, the disk may operate improperly.
Accordingly, where the disk D is slantly placed into the first seating portion 11, a need exists for a structure to prevent the disk D from becoming caught between the disk cartridge holder 14 and the opening hole 17, and which is capable of stably placing the disk D onto the first seating portion 11.